Добавь специй в свою жизнь
— двенадцатая серия шестого сезона и 129 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на одноимённую песню группы Spice Girls.mktoon on Twitter: "@chelis714 I mean.... it just felt so right :-)" Майкл Вогель. Twitter (2016-06-10). Проверено 10 июня 2016. В этой серии Рарити и Пинки Пай вызывает в Кантерлот Карта знаков отличия, дабы помочь с семейным рестораном отца и дочери, судьба которого висит на волоске. Производство Данный эпизод является тринадцатым по производственному счёту.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@WhitewolfSTR @gameleon_eqd Episode 12 in production order is the previously announced 'Flutter Brutter'." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-03). Проверено 3 мая 2016.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@gameleon_eqd @WonderRed93 Nope. 9 was moved to later in the season." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-03). Проверено 3 мая 2016. Блюда, показанные в эпизоде, нарисовал проп-дизайнер MLP Мэтт Херринг.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "Prop designer Mat Herring has the uncanny ability to design the tastiest looking cartoon food. #MLPSeason6" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-06-11). Проверено 11 июня 2016. Фоны нарисовали Херринг, Кора Косицка, Чармейн Верхаген, Фернанда Рибейро, Лора Бифано, Криста Хуот и Кристен Лобб.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "All around beautiful designs in this episode@kkosicka @charmainevee @fe_rib @Bifanoland @kristahuot Matt Herring & Kristen Lobb. #MLPSeason6" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-06-11). Проверено 11 июня 2016. Краткий пересказ Реактивация карты thumb|Возвращение Карты знаков отличия. Однажды Главная шестёрка, Старлайт Глиммер и Спайк собираются в тронном зале Замка Дружбы. Сумеречная Искорка замечает, что Карта знаков отличия вот уже давно как не посылала её или её друзей на миссии дружбы с тех пор, как Старлайт с её помощью путешествовала назад во времени. К счастью, благодаря совместным исследованиям Искорки и Спайка они нашли заклинание для её восстановления. При помощи магии Искорка и Старлайт реактивируют карту. И почти сразу же она вызывает Пинки Пай и Рарити в (угадайте куда?)... Кантерлот, к неописуемому экстазу Рарити. «Вкусное угощение» thumb|left|Добро пожаловать на Ресторанную улицу. Приехав в Кантерлот, Рарити рекомендует начать поиски проблемы с дружбой прямо во дворце, но Пинки предлагает просто «плыть по течению» — и тогда проблема с дружбой сама их найдёт. У Пинки урчит в животе, так что Рарити предлагает сперва-наперво заморить червячка и приводит Пинки на кантерлотскую «Ресторанную улицу»,— грубо говоря, место самых современных заведения высокой кухни в Эквестрии. Как отмечает Рарити, большая часть ресторанов в окрестности имеют рейтинг в три подковы, который даётся не кем иным, как знаменитым критиком еды Зэсти Гурман, чьё мнение может либо повысить, либо, наоборот, разрушить успех ресторана. Однако, многие из ресторанов, выбранных Рарити, подают не очень вкусную еду, и везде царит практически одна и та же атмосфера. thumb|Пинки и Рарити натыкаются на напряжённые прения. Рарити решает пойти в другой ресторан: она следует аромату в маленький и, что важно, ещё не оценённый ресторан под названием «Вкусное угощение». Там они встречают Сафрон Масалу, которая подаёт им довольно-таки вкусные блюда. Отец Сафрон Кориандр Кумин, тем не менее, пессимистичен, поскольку у ресторана нет спроса. В результате у него и его дочери весьма напряжённые отношения: они часто препираются. Пинки Пай и Рарити верят, что это и есть проблема с дружбой, за которой их послали, а именно: сохранить ресторан Сафрон и Кориандра и наладить отношения. Рарити предлагает с помощью своих связей в Кантерлоте привести Зэсти Гурман, а Пинки — помочь с рекламированием. Получится thumb|left|Идеи Пинки и Рарити кардинально расходятся. Немного спустя Рарити сообщает Сафрон и Кориандру, что ей удалось убедить Зэсти Гурман посетить «Вкусное угощение». Увы, но Зэсти может прийти лишь в этот вечер, и у Пинки с Рарити остаётся всего несколько часов на подготовку ресторана. Рарити помогает Кориандру Кумину добиться рейтинга ресторана в три подковы, а Пинки с Сафрон Масалой рекламируют бизнес на улице. На протяжении дуэта в стиле Болливуда Рарити убеждает Кориандра сделать свой ресторан точно таким же, как и другие на Ресторанной улице, в то время как Пинки Пай, напротив, велит Сафрон Масале сделать «Вкусное угощение» уникальным и особенным. thumb|Новое и (не)улучшенное «Вкусное угощение». Спустя несколько часов Пинки и Сафрон удаётся привлечь всего-навсего пару туристов из Винниаполиса ко «Вкусному угощению». Как только они возвращаются в ресторан, они видят (о боже!), что Рарити и Кориандр переделали его так, что он стал похожим на остальные рестораны поблизости: они даже скопировали их неаппетитные меню. Пока Пинки и Рарити спорят по поводу противоположных творческих идей, появляется сама Зэсти, собственной персоной! Кухня против декора На кону рейтинг в три подковы от Зэсти, так что Кориандр и Сафрон,— ну и, безусловно, Рарити и Пинки,— спорят о том, какую еду подавать. Прения доходят до белого каления, из-за чего карри в миске разливается, да прямиком на Зэсти. Наговорив возмутительных слов и о Рарити, и о ресторане, Зэсти сердито уходит. thumb|left|Кориандр и Сафрон понимают, что действительно важно. Миссия дружбы провалена, и Пинки с Рарити извиняются перед Кориандр за то, что его ресторан разрушен. Пытаюсь подбодрить своего отца, Сафрон подаёт ему блюдо, которое он, бывало, готовил ей в детстве. Двое вспоминают старые времена — Сафрон выражает, что всё, чего она всегда хотела,— это подавать пони ту еду, что они готовили вместе. Пока Кориандр и Сафрон примиряются, до Рарити доходит, что мнение Зэсти Гурман вовсе не играет никакой роли. Она считает, что может уладить дела, поменявшись с Пинки местами; Рарити завлекает толпу, а Пинки возвращает «Вкусное угощение» на круги своя. Повторное открытие Благодаря Пинки и Рарити, «Вкусное угощение» становится прежним, более уникальным, и куча-мала пони появляется на его «повторном открытии». Сафрон и Кориандр благодарят за помощь в сохранении не только их бизнеса, но и отношений. thumb|Возрождение ресторана «Вкусное угощение». Как только рестораном и интересуется Зэсти и видит её ошеломляющий успех, она входит и, как и ожидалось, выражает своё недовольство: заведение якобы не соответствует стандартам кухни, ей же и установленным. Рарити и Пинки возражают: никто не смеет навязывать своё мнение другим пони, не говоря уже о Зэсти. Вдохновлённые словами Рарити и Пинки, некоторые из владельцев других ресторанов решают готовить от души, а не следуя строгим социальным направлениям. Казалось бы, Зэсти отмахивается от их мнений и уходит... но нет: знаки отличия начинают светиться, а значит, задание выполнено — празднование во «Вкусном угощении» длится вовсю. Цитаты :Сумеречная Искорка: Как вы все, наверное, заметили, карта давно не посылала нас на миссию дружбы. :Спайк: Да! Как раз с тех пор, как Старлайт пыталась вернуться в прошлое! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. С тех пор. :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай и Искорка в Эпполузе! Нет, я и Радуга Дэш в Лас-Вегасе! Нет, Радуга Дэш и Искорка в Як-Якистане! Нет, Искорка и Искорка в замке Искорки! :Рарити: Кантерлот! Чудесно! Я навещу свой бутик! Может, сходим на светские рауты! Ах! Надо собрать наряды! Что же мне надеть?! :Пинки Пай: Не понимаю, почему некоторые пони волнуются из-за ерунды. :Пинки Пай: Рарити, проблему с дружбой не ищут. Она сама тебя найдёт. Надо плыть по течению, в итоге — бабах! Она стукнет тебя прямо в лоб. :Сафрон Масала: Отец, пожалуйста, перестань! Не закрывай ресторан, когда тут гости. :Кориандр Кумин: Какая разница?! Они уйдут, и больше никто никогда не придёт! :Сафрон Масала: Папа, твой настрой только отпугнёт гостей! Пожалуйста, хотя бы притворись радушным! :Пинки Пай: Рарити, кажется, проблема с дружбой стукнула нас в лоб! :Зэсти Гурман: Рарити, в моде ты разбираешься. Но вот тебе дружеский совет: тебе не стоит оценивать рестораны. Несоответствующая еда, позорный сервис — я думала, что даже ты поймёшь, что дизайнер тут очень старался, но категорически не справился. Рекомендуя такое сомнительное место, ты можешь разрушить свою репутацию в обществе. :Сафрон Масала: Это всё, что я мечтала делать, отец! Готовить еду для пони из Кантерлота такую, как мы готовили вместе в моём детстве! :Кориандр Кумин: Мы с тобой очень давно не готовили вместе. Хе-хе. Помнишь, как ты прятала продукты, которые не любила? :Зэсти Гурман: Рарити может сказать, какие шляпы носить. Её подруга может сказать, как неудачно уложить кудрявую гриву. Но они не могут говорить, какую еду есть! :Пинки Пай: Ничто не остановит динамичный дуэт Пинки и Рарити! Галерея Справки en:Spice Up Your Life de:Spice Up Your Life es:Spice Up Your Life pl:Dosmacz swoje życie pt:Spice Up Your Life uk:З перчинкою Категория:Серии шестого сезона